deltachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Te'an Honor Guard Corp
Te'an Honor Guards are some of the most elite warrios in Te'an society. They are charged with the protection of the Imperial Commander, and are subject to his or her every whim. Training Te'an Honor Guards are handpicked by the Imperial Secretaries. They come from all branches of Te'an society and military. Once chosen to join the Honor Guard, regardless of their background, a Te'an most go through a rigorous, year-long training course. The training takes place mainly on the planet of Karankelos, where the hostile enviornment make it impossible for any sort of civilization to be present. When a Te'an completes the training, they are either dead, or one of the greatest warriors the galaxy has ever seen. If they survived the training on Karankelos, then they go on to recieve their implants. Imperial Guards are rarely deployed to the front lines. They mainly protect the Imperial Commander and his/her family. However, Honor Guards are very capable infantry units. Throughout history, deployments of Honor Guard teams generally end in the destruction of continents, at the very least. Honor Guards, thanks to their implants, have an indefinite life-span. Some survie millions of years, some survive thousands of years, some only a few centuries. History Origins The Honor Guard Corp was created in 7,000,000 BCE after Imperial Commander Amun-Ra was assassinated, leaving his heir, Horus, to take the throne. When Horus was crowned as the second Imperial Commander, he formed the Honor Guard Corp, charged solely with the protection of the Imperial Commander, his family, and his selected heir or heiress and their family. The Shey-Te'an War This war took place 500 thousand years into Horus's reign, and lasted for 1,000 years. The Honor Guards were used widely in this war, which is the main cause of the Te'an victory. Te'an Schism In 6,496,677 BCE, the Honor Guard fought fiecely to maintain order. Aten attempted to dethrone Horus, and this resulted in a great civil war, lasting 5,094 years. Aten gained power for a brief period of time, but shortly thereafter he was assassinated by a team of forty Honor Guards, and Horus was returned to power. Epsilon Eridani War In 6,391,583 BCE, Te'an colonies in Epsilon Eridani split away from the Te'an Empire, attempting to form their own faction. Zeus, the new Imperial Commander, did not appreciate this, and sent a Division of Honor Guards to deal with the seperatists. The war was really just one prolonged battle, which went on for nearly 300 years. It ended when the Honor Guards destabilized the star of the Epsilon Eridani system using a Concido-class Star fighter. On his deathbed, Zeus made his last request the reconstruction of the star, and the re-seeding of the planets in the system. Battle of Sol When Aphrodite, the first female Imperial Commander, died in 2,230,599 BCE, Ymir rose to power. Ymir abused his power, leading to discontent among the Te'an people. In 2,230,000 BCE, Odin, raised a fleet of Demolior-class Battleships, and attempted to unseat Ymir. Ymir sent 300,000 Honor Guards to kill Odin, as well as the Fleet of Ascendancy to eliminate Odin. Halfway through the battle, the Fleet of Ascendancy experienced a mutiny, in which half of the fleet converted to Odin's side after the captains were killed by the crews. The Honor Guard supported Odin, but following orders of Ymir, they attempted to kill him, albeit less enthusiastic. They let Odin escape after the destruction of the remainder of the Fleet of Ascendancy. The Last War When war broke out between the Te'an and Skouro Pnevma in 251,800 BCE, it was a futile effort for the Te'an. The Skouro had technology so advanced, they reunited many old enemies of the Te'an. This war drove the Te'an to near extinction, utterly destroying the empire. It is believed that very few Te'an survived the war, no more than a hundred. Equipment Te'an Honour guards, at the time of their creation, were equipped with Z-9 Particle rifle and the Honor Spear. As a secondary, Honor Guards also carried a Z-5 Particle pistol . They also carriedthree to four ZG-1 grenades, which can disintegrate all known materials within a ten meter radius (only effective on Rosite for up to four meters) When they were orignally formed, by Horus, in 7,000,000 BCE, the Honor Guards utilized the TX-7 Powered Assault Armor.